


My Fallen Angel

by morningstars_x



Series: Hell and Heaven [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angel Wings, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Romance, Season/Series 02, Series, Sex, Smut, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23646505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morningstars_x/pseuds/morningstars_x
Summary: Lucifer and Chloe had been dating for a few weeks. Their relationship was just at the beginning, but it was about to be rocked by a very big and unexpected revelation. How was Detective Decker going to react to his partner's true identity? Was she ready for reality to hit her?[This story takes part in a series, in the same universe as "When Hell Froze Over", so I highly suggest you read that one before diving into this! The story has explicit sexual content, reader discretion is advised.]
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Hell and Heaven [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702387
Comments: 16
Kudos: 151





	1. Blissful Ignorance

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So, as stated in the summary, this is part of a series of short stories that take place after the episode 2x11. It's my personal take on some events that could have happened, had the show gone in a different direction. Please read the other story in my series first, otherwise you wouldn't have the background for this one.  
> I actually got the idea from a few comments and tried to develop it and make it something I would have liked to see, too. Hope you enjoy!

It had been six weeks since I had kissed Lucifer Morningstar for the first time. Six weeks since we made love for the first time. Well, that sounded just like something a teenager experiencing her first crush would say. We had sex, that was more like it. And in the span of those six weeks we had definitely done it again. And again. And then some more.  
I highly doubted at that point we had left any surface of his penthouse untouched. We'd had sex in his bed, on the couch, against the barstool, on his piano. Against the window, even. Lucifer and I couldn't seem to be able to keep our hands off each other for more than two minutes when we were alone. We even had a pretty wild make out session in the evidence room at work. That was very unprofessional of me, but God was that hot.

Lucifer drove me absolutely insane, and some part of me liked it. The other part of me, the sane one, wanted to slap some sense into me so that I would stop acting so childish whenever he was around. Pretty much everyone at the station had noticed we were an item at that point. Even Ella had told me I looked at him with dreamy eyes. I tried, I swear, but I couldn't control it. I was happy. Lucifer made me very incredibly happy.   
We still hadn't really established exactly what that thing we had was. It didn't have a label, and for some reason it felt more genuine that way. Neither of us wanted to force things to happen, we simply took it one day at a time.

Much to my surprise, Lucifer had turned out to be prime boyfriend material. Shocking, I know. He'd plan very romantic and thoughtful dates, send me flowers or small gifts whenever I had to spend the night in my apartment with Trixie and couldn't hang out with him.  
One night, he had a dress delivered to me, a gorgeous strapless red gown, and told me to get ready for a special event. We'd flown on a private jet to see the opera in San Francisco, then had dinner before getting back to L.A.   
Lucifer had money and connections that could get him pretty much anything he wanted, and apparently liked to use all of that on me. Not that it really mattered to me. I would have liked him all the same if he wasn't wealthy, but I really appreciated the effort he put into the time we spent together. He was trying to show me he cared deeply and was succeeding amazingly at it.

I feared the sudden shift in our relationships status would compromise our work but fortunately I couldn't have been more wrong. Lucifer seemed more focused than ever, professional even. We'd already solved some crimes during those weeks and he'd been vital in each one of them. He even helped me with paperwork, something I never thought I would see in a million years. He was different in a way, but still his cocky, smart ass self.   
I was truly happy we had decided to give ourselves a chance. Maybe things were finally going to be less complicated.

"Will I see you at my place tonight, Detective?" Lucifer asked me while I was busy dealing with some files on my computer. He sat on the corner of my desk looking absolutely gorgeous in a dark navy three piece suit.  
I cringed. We hadn't really been able to spend a lot of time together that week, so telling him no again didn't exactly make me happy either.   
"I can't, the babysitter cancelled on me last minute and I have to stay home with Trixie", I sighed. "I'm sorry, maybe this weekend, okay?"  
"Can't Maze watch the little urchin? I thought your daughter loved hanging out with her demon friend".  
Even though I knew he was disappointed, there was really nothing I could do.   
"I can't always ask Maze to take care of Trixie for me, Lucifer. She's my daughter, you know that, and I have to spend some time with her. I work a lot and I barely get to see her as it is, you'll have to understand that", I answered, shrugging my shoulders.  
"We could have dinner at your place then", Lucifer suggested.   
I lifted my head in a second, shocked by what I'd just heard. Lucifer hated kids, that was no secret. He was very, very open about it. Over time he had grown accustomed to my daughter, but I wouldn't go so far to say he liked her. More like tolerate her existence. I didn't hold it against him though, not everyone was meant to be a father or even like children at all. I had no idea why he despised them so much, I always just guessed it was simply Lucifer being Lucifer.   
"Like, you, me and Trixie?" I asked, sounding utterly incredulous.   
"Yes, Detective. Why are you so surprised?" He disarmed me with one of his cocky smiles.  
Lucifer seems absolutely comfortable with the idea of a night in with a child sized third wheel. Maybe he really was changing.  
"Who are you? And what have you done to my partner?" Laughing, I looked at him with a puzzled expression. "The Lucifer I know would probably run at the idea of having to deal with a child for more than thirty seconds".  
"You're offending me, Detective. I could for sure deal with them for a minute or two", he jokingly answered. "But well, Trixie is part of your life and I know you come as a package deal. I want to be in your life, too. We could play board games or something and then, when your offspring finally goes to bed, we can play some other type of games", he concluded, grinning suggestively.   
I rolled my eyes. "Fine, but on one condition. You'll have to get groceries and cook. I can't really put anything together on such a short notice".  
"Consider it done", Lucifer smiled brightly, leaning down to press a quick kiss on my lips.

I didn't get the chance to stop him, so after he pulled away I started to look around nervously. PDA wasn't really my thing, especially at the precinct.  
"Lucifer!" I whisper-shouted.   
His grin grew even wider. "I love it when you get all frustrated with me", he said with a mischievous look on his face.  
My cheeks and neck began to burn, the embarrassment heating me up. He was unbelievable. Still, I adored every aspect of him, even the ones that drove me downright crazy.   
"I just want to keep it professional here", I pursed my lips. "Of course you'd make it hard for me".  
"You make something else hard for me", he winked.  
"Lucifer! I sweat to God!"  
He rolled his eyes and threw his hands in the air. "And there goes good old dad, always ruining my fun".  
I shook my head, exasperated. He truly was unbelievable.

I never really quite understood why he chose to refer to himself as the Devil. At first I had thought it was something an eccentric man like him would do, just to make their personality seem more interesting. Over time though, I had started to realise the reason probably run deeper than it appeared on the outside. There was something wrong with his relationship with his father, whoever he was. It looked like he really thought he was a bad guy, an evil person.   
That wasn't the case for me. I had seen the good and the bad, his best side and some of his worst side, and I could tell he wasn't evil. He made mistakes, but who doesn't? He let his emotions run wild and get to him, hasn't that happened to everyone? Lucifer wasn't the Devil to me and he never was going to be.

"Just go take care of dinner. I'll finish up with the paperwork and meet you at my apartment, okay?"  
"Alright. I'll see you later, Detective", he said, then turned his back to me and walked away.  
I stared at his plump, firm butt the entire way out. I simply couldn't help myself. Gosh, I really was an hormonal teenager ogling her crush like her life depended on it.   
After that, I tried to focus on work as much as possible. Without his presence I could at least try to concentrate a little better. Lucifer had the ability to make anything else disappear when I was with him, which was not great when I needed to get work done.  
When I was finally done, I headed out of the precinct and went straight home. I really needed to take a shower and change before his arrive.   
By the time I got home, Trixie and Maze where on the couch watching something on the TV. It still amazed me like someone so... _peculiar_ like Mazikeen could be a totally different person when she was around my daughter. Well, she still took her knives out when Trixie was around and tried to teach her how to use them, but I knew she meant well and really cared about my child. Trixie absolutely adored her, too.

"'Sup, Decker", Maze greeted me, nodding in my direction.  
"Hi mommy", said Trixie, running over to hug me tight.  
I embraced her too, kissing her forehead. "Hi, little monkey. How was school?"  
"Fine", she answered shrugging, but I could sense by her tone there was something she wasn't telling me.   
"Uh-uh, tell me about it", I promped, moving so that I could look her in the eyes.  
"Well, one of my classmates made fun of me because I said I wanted to be the president of Mars. He was really mean to me".  
"I already told her she should punch him in the face, next time", Maze intervened.   
_Classic Mazikeen Smith_ , I thought.   
"Yeah, we're not gonna do that. Listen monkey, I know kids your age can be mean sometimes, but trust me violence is never the answer. Sometimes you're going to feel like ignoring them isn't possible but it is. Don't let anyone make you doubt yourself, be proud of who you are and who you want to be. He'll stop once he realizes he can't get a reaction out of you or make you angry", I said, caressing her hair.  
"Knives are still a faster and more efficient option", insisted Maze.  
I shot her a disapproving glance. She just shrugged, unfazed.   
"Thanks mommy, I'll try that", said Trixie with a timid smile.   
"Don't worry baby. Come here", I hugged her tightly, kissing her forehead. "Mom needs to go take a shower now, did you finish your homework?"  
She nodded, walking back to the couch.

"Do you have plans for the night, Decker?" Maze asked.  
I stopped before reaching my room, one foot already on the staircase, turning back to face her.  
"Actually, yes. Lucifer is coming over for dinner".   
Maze's eyes grew wide in disbelief, while my daughter started to jump up and down on the couch.   
I honestly had no idea what Maze thought about a possible relationship between me and Lucifer. She wasn't exactly my number one fan. Sure, she cared about Trixie a lot, so she tolerated me most of the time but she wasn't exactly fond of me. Her reaction to me having a relationship with her closest friend was uncertain. Not that she had a say in who we could or couldn't date, nevertheless she could be really scary sometimes and I just didn't want to get on her wrong side.  
"I had started to wonder where the hell you spent your nights at. I get it now. You're getting some! And you're getting it from Lucifer!" She started laughing almost hysterically.  
I gasped. "Maze!"  
"What? Is it the truth?"  
"It's none of your business, and well..." I lowered my voice to a barely audible whisper, "There's a kid listening".

Maze shook her head, still laughing. Then she got up from the couch to walk towards me.  
"Listen, I don't care what or who you do in your free time, but a heads up would have been nice. We're roommates, you know".  
I nodded. "You're right, but we just decided to keep it on the down low for now... I thought Lucifer was going to be the one telling you", I admitted.   
"I'm kinda used to him being a bad friend, but you should be different".  
She seemed almost hurt. I understood where she came from. Her own best friend was keeping secrets from her and so was I, one of the few people she really had a relationship with.  
"You're right, I'm sorry", I sighed. "We should have told you. But it's only been a few weeks, everything is new and we're not labeling it for now. Maybe telling people would make it seem more... real, you know?"  
Maze rolled her eyes. "You two are so complicated. No wonder you can't stay away from each other", she said before walking to the fridge to get some coconut water.   
Maybe I was imagining it, but that felt like Maze's way to give us her blessing.

Realizing our conversation was over, I turned my back to her and walked the rest of the way to my room, closing the door behind me. I went straight to the bathroom, taking off my clothes and hopping into the shower. The warm water helped relax every tense muscle in my body. I didn't know why, but I felt on edge. Being able to finally tell people about us was exciting and frightening at the same time.   
What I had said to Maze was true. Saying it aloud mate it somehow more real than it was before. I wasn't scared of our relationship progressing, more of what could have happened if for some reason things didn't go the way they were supposed to. I wasn't superstitious at all, yet I couldn't help thinking that maybe telling people would jinx it. Yeah, I was going insane.

After the shower, I got out and enveloped my body in a fluffy towel, patting myself dry. I cleaned my face, put on the tiniest bit of makeup and dried my hair. I decided to wear it down, letting my dark blonde weaves frame my face. Then, I spent what felt like an eternity trying to decide what to wear. I didn't want to look like I tried too hard but not like I didn't try at all either. I opted for a pair of form fitting black pants and an ivory silk top with lace trim. Right when I had finished putting on my outfit, the doorbell rang.   
My heartbeat skyrocketed. Why was I even nervous? It wasn't the first time I was going to have dinner with Lucifer! Still, it felt different. Special, in a way.   
Checking myself in the mirror one last time, I went to open the door. Lucifer stood there, casually leaning against the door frame, grocery bags in his hands. He had changed his attire, consisting now in a pair of grey dress pants and black shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and a waistcoat that matched his pants. He looked absolutely, insanely perfect.

"Ah, Detective! I was starting to think you weren't going to let me in", he said jokingly, smiling at me.  
I couldn't help but smile back. "Yes, sorry about that. I was getting dressed".  
"You didn't have to put on clothes for me", he winked, a mischievous grin on his face.   
I rolled my eyes and shook my head.  
"Lucifer!" Trixie greeted him enthusiastically, running over to hug him as soon as he crossed the threshold.   
Lucifer tensed up, almost dropping the bags on the floor.  
"Hello, child", he answered.  
I watched as he put down the bags, ruffling Trixie's hair with one hand. He actually didn't seem to mind my daughter's affection all that much. Maybe he really was getting used to her.  
She smiled widely before releasing him from her embrace. Maze emerged from her room, dressed like she was about to go clubbing. Her attire left close to nothing to the imagination.   
"Maze", Lucifer nodded in her direction.  
She regarded him, her arms crossed on her chest, then walked over to the door.  
"You guys have fun tonight, I'll talk to you tomorrow", she said looking straight ahead. When she reached Lucifer, she slammed her open hand on his chest, causing him to trip backwards. With that, she was out of the house.

Lucifer coughed a little. "What was that all about?" He asked while rubbing the sore spot between his pecs.  
"She's a little mad we kept _us_ a secret. Mostly she's mad at you, I guess. She has a point though. You are really close, she probably felt left out", I shrugged.   
"Maze never cares about this stuff", Lucifer argued, before picking up the groceries from the ground and placing them on the kitchen island.  
He began to look for pans and utensils, finding what he needed to cook our dinner.  
I got closer, spotting a bottle of rosè he'd brought. After I found the corkscrew, I began to open the bottle.  
"Maybe she does care, now. You were practically inseparable when I met you. She's afraid of losing a friend, it's totally understandable".  
Picking up two wine glasses, I poured some of the liquid in both of them, extending one to Lucifer. He grabbed it and raised it towards mine.   
"I'll talk to her, she'll be fine", he simply answered, making our glasses touch in a toast. "To us", he added.  
I smiled, saying nothing and taking a sip of my wine.

"So, what are you cooking for us?", I asked a few moments later, while he busied himself with something that looked like fish.   
"Impatient, are we Detective?" He chuckled. "I'm making flambè salmon with bourbon vinaigrette and asparagus. No alcohol for that little urchin of yours, obviously".  
I arched my eyebrows. "That sounds fancy. Are you sure you're not going to burn down my kitchen?" I asked humorously, but a little worried too.  
"You insult me, Detective. I know what I'm doing".  
I resumed sipping my wine, watching him closely as he prepared the ingredients skillfully.   
"Where did you learn how to cook?"  
I was curious. He never really talked about his past or where he came from, if you chose to ignore the _'_ _I_ _was in hell'_ stuff, of course.  
"Oh, well... Here and there, throughout my visits on earth", Lucifer answered, diverting his attention from the food to look at me.   
And there it went again, him talking like he was from another dimension.   
I nodded, not wanting to start an argument I was surely going to lose. Any time I tried to understand why he would say thing like that, I would never get an explanation. It seemed as if he never really opened up to me. I only hoped with time and patience things would change and he would feel comfortable enough to tell me the whole truth. Pushing him would take me nowhere, that much I knew.

We engaged in small talk while he cooked, occasionally interrupted by Trixie showing us new drawings and talking about her day at school. It felt nice, being able to share my time with both of them. I couldn't sacrifice being a mom and I didn't want to let that thing between us go without even trying. Was getting the best of both worlds really going to be that hard?

Once the food was ready, the three of us sat at the table, eating and talking. Lucifer listened to anything my daughter would say, giving her advice every once in a while. Whether his advice was actually helpful and not plain crazy was debatable, but I still found it really sweet of him. I knew he was putting in the effort, doing it for me most likely, and I was grateful for it.  
Dinner was incredible. Could this man be any more perfect? Was there anything he didn't excel in?   
After we finished eating, Trixie grabbed one of our favourite board games and set it on the carpeted floor. Monopoly was some kind of tradition me and Trixie had, something we usually kept for ourselves. Seeing her trying to include Lucifer in our domestic routine of sorts was incredibly sweet.   
So there we were, sprawled on my apartment pavement, playing Monopoly. That was a sight I never thought I would witness in a million years. It felt almost like we were a family.   
It was perfect. Happiness couldn't even begin to describe what I felt in that moment. I felt excitement, joy and calmness in a whirlpool of emotions I simply couldn't control. Could that really be our life from that moment on?

Lucifer and Trixie started to banter about which pawns to use in the game. He even offered her some money that my daughter gladly accepted.  
"Trixie, don't take his money", I said disapprovingly.   
"Don't worry, Detective. She can have it, I like her style", Lucifer simply shrugged.   
My daughter smiled expectantly at me, with pleading eyes.   
"Okay, fine. I can't win with you two", I let it go.  
We began playing, which let to jokes and laughter and even more bantering. Being like that felt effortless, natural even, as if it was always supposed to be like this. I had worried having Lucifer around in my house would have felt forced, but I was glad I got it wrong. He seemed to be enjoying himself. I would catch him looking over at me every once in a while, he would touch me in the most casual way and smile sweetly. This side of him, the more domestic Lucifer Morningstar was completely new to me and I liked it a lot.   
I surprised myself thinking that I could fall in love with someone like him. I could fall in love _with_ _him_. And a part of me promptly reminded me that I was already falling for this man. It had happened slowly but surely, each day, until there was simply no ignoring the feeling growing inside me.  
He was a good man. A complicated man, too, but kind and thoughtful and I'd had feelings for him before I could even realise it.

After a while, Trixie started to yawn uncontrollably. Looking at my watch, I realized it was really late.   
"Time for bed, little monkey", I said, getting up from the floor.  
"But mommy I want to play with you and Lucifer", she protested.  
"I know honey, but it's really late and you have school tomorrow. Say goodnight to Lucifer", I told her while helping her stand up.  
She threw her arms around his neck, catching Lucifer by surprise. He tensed up, before relaxing and actually hugging her back.   
"Goodnight, Lucifer".  
"'Night, little human", he murmured.   
I almost teared up but tried to hide it. That sight was unbearably lovely.

Trixie finally let him go and I took her hand, guiding her towards her room where I helped her getting changed and tucked in.  
"Will Lucifer sleep over?" She asked while I fluffed out her pillow.   
"I don't know monkey, probably not. Would you mind that?"  
"No mommy, Lucifer can come here whenever he wants. I like him a lot".  
Her smile was soft and sleepy.   
"I'm glad you do. Sleep tight baby", I whispered before leaning down to kiss her forehead.

Closing the door behind me, I got back to Lucifer who was cleaning up the mess we'd made.   
Grabbing the box from his hands, I placed it on the couch and enveloped him with my harms around his waist. He looked confused for a second before smiling widely.  
"I think my daughter is in love with you", I told him, planting a kiss on the base of his neck.  
Lucifer chuckled. "That's usually the effect I have on women", he said amused, wrapping his muscular arms around my shoulders, pulling me closer to his chest.  
I inhaled his sent, clean and masculine, a perfect mix of his skin and some expensive cologne. Lifting my gaze to his, I thought I could easily get lost in the deep brown eyes staring back at me. In them I always read the things he left unspoken. There was tenderness and sweetness, but also lust and desire.  
Lucifer leaned forward slowly until our noses touched, our mouths mere inches apart. I felt his warm breath caress my skin, sending goosebumps down my whole body. Our lips found each other, calmly at first, before our kiss became deeper and rougher.

A soft moan escaped me. I completely lost control whenever we were like that, in each other's arms. The entire world vanished. Nothing mattered more than me and him, more than the way he made me feel.   
He smiled on my lips, never leaving them.  
"Your offspring could hear you. You wouldn't want that, right Detective?" He questioned me, his tone teasing and seductive.   
I let out a breath. He was right, Trixie was asleep in her room just a few feet away. What was I even thinking?   
"I promise you I'll be quiet if you let me stay", he murdered, tracing the contour of my neck with the tip of his index finger.   
"You want to stay?" I asked, taken aback.  
Lucifer shrugged, almost nonchalant.  
"Of course. We don't get to enjoy a lot of time together outside of work and you almost never spend the night with me... So yes, I'd like to sleep together if you let me, Chloe".

That was a low blow and he knew it. The way my name sounded whenever he pronounced it made me feel butterflies in my stomach. He knew the effect that had on my body and used it against me.   
"Sure, you can stay", my voice was a whisper. I was completely transfixed by him, he could have asked me anything in that moment and I would have obeyed in a heartbeat.   
Lucifer kissed me again, his hand on the nape of my neck, his fingers tangled in my hair. I tried to regain some resemblance of control, stopping before it got out of hand. Taking his hand, I guided him up the stairs towards my bedroom and closed the door, locking it just in case Trixie got up in the middle of the night. Better safe than sorry.   
Lucifer's hands were immediately on my body, lifting my top to find my bare skin. I let him explore me while I reached for his soft hair, feeling his curls under my fingers. Our mouths devoured each other. There was hunger in our kiss, something deep down that couldn't be satiated. I bit his bottom lip, making him growl in approval. There was something animalistic about the way we had sex, ever since the first time.

With frantic movements I unbuttoned his waistcoat, then I started undoing his dress shirt too. I could feel his toned muscles even through the fabric of his clothes.  
Lucifer took me by my waist, lifting me up to circle his hips with my legs, never leaving my mouth.   
Gasping for hair, I finally took off his shirt and let it fall to his feet. He leaned forward, placing me on the mattress and taking off my silk top. Giggles escaped my mouth. I felt so unbelievably happy.   
He moved to my neck, leaving wet kisses on the entire length of it, sucking and biting lightly. Lucifer's hands went under my bra, molding my breasts, pinching my hardened nipples and making me moan. I tried to keep as quiet as possible, biting my bottom lip to no avail.   
With him right between my legs I could feel the hardness of his erection pressing right on my sweet spot, making me incredibly wet, driving me insane. I moved, rubbing on it. His breath faltered. Truth be told, I loved having that effect on him.

My hands carefully found his shoulders, moving up and down his bare back. My fingers run on his smooth skin, his shoulder blades contracting under my touch. In that moment I noticed it. His back, once covered in big rough scars, was untouched. Not a single blemish ruining his perfect complexion. I tensed up, freezing in place.  
How was that possible? Scars don't disappear, especially ones so big and unmistakable like his. I almost stopped breathing while the wheels in my head began spinning out of control. It just was not possible. Maybe I was dreaming. But it felt too real, I could sense his skin and his weight on me. There had to be an explanation to what I was witnessing though, right?

Moving my hands to his chest, I weakly pushed on him, trying to look at his face. He didn't seem to notice at first, but when he saw the expression on my face his demeanour changed. Lucifer looked at me with pure concern in his chocolatey eyes.   
"Chloe, are you alright? Did I hurt you?" He asked, I slight tremble in his voice.  
I shook my head, unable to find my voice. What was about to ask him? If his scars were fake? Had he put some type of make-up on every time so that it would fit his crazy story about being the Devil? Was he capable of doing something like that?   
The silence stretched in the air, becoming almost unbearable. It sat heavy between us, full of unspoken questions and worries.  
"Please, talk to me", Lucifer said finally, putting some space between us.   
I swallowed before opening my mouth to speak. "Your back... You don't have the scars anymore".   
That wasn't a question. I didn't even know what to ask.  
His expression fell, suddenly realizing what I was referring to. Lucifer closed his eyes, almost as if the thought of whatever was on his mind brought him pain. I braced myself, ready a confession I was sure was about to hit me.   
"Bloody hell", he cursed under his breath, then sighed loudly. "My... My wings, they came back, Chloe", he simply said, opening his eyes back and staring at me with the most heartbreaking sincerity I'd ever seen.

And like that, with a little sentence, my entire world came crashing down. 


	2. Angelic Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe finds the truth about Lucifer's identity. How is she going to react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final part of the story, hope you enjoy!

"W-What?" I asked incredulously.  
Staring at Lucifer, while both half-naked, I felt at a complete loss for words. Was I actually going to believe he had _wings_? He seemed so sincere, desperately so. But believing what he was saying was impossible for me.  
"Are you seriously trying to convince me you have wings now? Lucifer, this needs to stop. I don't know why you keep using those biblical metaphors but enough is enough. You need to be honest with me, and I suggest you start now. I can't have a relationship with you if you keep things from me", I told him.   
Being straightforward seemed like the only possible option at that point. Whatever it was, I knew we could deal with it together, as long as we were both on the same page and trusted each other. I couldn't trust him if he still kept things from me, pushing this crazy narrative about him being the Devil.

Lucifer nodded. "I want to be honest with you, I'm just afraid you'll run away once you find out who I really am".  
I could see in his expression he was tormented, torn by fear. I reached for his cheek, caressing it lightly.   
"Nothing you can say will scare me away. I care about you and no matter what I know you are a good person. Just, please trust me", I tried to reassure him.  
He smiled weakly, his gaze fixed on the sheets on my bed.   
"In that case, there's something I need to show you. After you see it, if you want me to go just tell me and I'll do it, no questions asked".  
"I won't-"  
"Please Chloe, promise me. If it's too much for you, I want you to tell me", he insisted.   
That seemed very important for Lucifer, for some unknown reason. He looked afraid, something I thought I probably never saw him being. I didn't want him to be ashamed of himself, I was sure there was a perfectly good explanation for everything and it all was about to get back to normal.  
"Fine, I promise", I granted finally.

Carefully, Lucifer stood up, positioning himself in the center of my room. He was tense, every muscle in his body contracted. Taking a deep breath he looked into my eyes, his dark irises boring into mine.  
It was just a fraction of a second, a slight movent of his shoulder. A pair of majestic white wings appeared on his back in all their glory. They were huge, to the point I was surprised they could fit into my room without knocking something over. The white, big feathers looked incredibly soft and fluffy. I gasped.   
My first thought, surprisingly, was about how fitting they looked on him. The white feathers enhanced his complexion and seemed to almost glow of their own light. He looked even more outrageously beautiful than before. Then, the realization slowly started to creep in and settle in every fiber of my body.  
Lucifer had wings. They weren't there before, and by the looks of it, that definitely wasn't a trick. They were real. It all was real. In a dazed state, I lifted a hand to cover my mouth, now open in disbelief.   
"You are... How is that... What..."  
Nothing I wanted to say made any sense. My entire life felt like it had been turned upside down in the blink of an eye. I wasn't able to make my brain function in any way. Was I going crazy? Had something in me finally snapped? Maybe that made more sense than my partner - possibly my boyfriend - being a celestial creature.   
"I know it's a lot to absorb, but please trust me when I tell you I would never, _never_ hurt you, Detective", Lucifer said, his words almost a plead.  
"I-I don't think you'll hurt me", I murmured, finally being able to put some thoughts together.

The possibility of him hurting me had never crossed my mind, not even for a split second. Everything was completely absurd but still, I was not afraid of him. And how could I, when he looked like the embodiment of pure and holy at that moment. Lucifer was anything but those things, I knew it. Nevertheless, some part of me thought it made sense for him to be out of this world.   
Sometimes he didn't understand basic human interactions, he looked too perfect to be real and always talked about his father like he was God. Because apparently, he was! That made more sense, right?  
"What does this mean?" I questioned him, trying to wrap my head around what was happening before my eyes. I felt like the world around me was spinning out of control, rendering me incapable of keeping up with it.  
"Can I come sit next to you?" Lucifer asked me instead.   
He honestly looked as if he was expecting me to start screaming and kicking at any moment, but I knew it wasn't going to happen. That wasn't me. I tried to make sense of everything, find logic where there was none. It was also part of my job and I was good at it.

I nodded, scooting up to leave him some space on the mattress. Just as they appeared, with a small shrug his wings retreated and disappeared back into his shoulders. How did that even work? I had so many questions and no answers, but I was willing to listen to him.  
Lucifer slowly walked towards my bed, sitting beside me but keeping some distance. He treated me like I was about to break and that unnerved me a bit.   
"This means, Chloe, that I never lied to you. When I say I am the Devil it's because I am, I have been for a long time", he finally said, looking straight into my eyes.   
"But you look like an angel", I argued.  
A small smile appeared on his full lips. "Yes, well I am an angel. Or was, at least. When I rebelled against my father, I fell and was sent to rule Hell until the end of times. While I'm technically still an angel, I am the Devil, too".  
"You don't look like the embodiment of evil", I found myself murmuring. Throughout history, the Devil was always represented as a monstrous creature, with horns and a tail. He was supported to be malicious, wanting nothing more than to hurt, corrupt and destroy. I knew Lucifer, he had none of those things inside him. He was kind, thoughtful and caring.  
Lucifer rolled his eyes a little.   
"You'd be surprised about how inaccurate the things you humans think about me are. Most of you have never been in my presence, yet you think you've got it all figured out", he shook his head. "First of all, I don't think about myself as evil, I punish evil. And well, I do have some devilish features, so to speak", he added.  
I furrowed my brows in confusion. "Like horns?" I realized how stupid that question sounded as soon as it left my mouth.   
Lucifer stared at me for a second, then started laughing.  
"No, absolutely not. I don't even have a pointy tail or goat legs if that's what you're thinking. I still need to figure out what the hell is up with this goat thing. I don't even like their milk!"

"Sorry, that was stupid. I didn't mean to offend you", I apologized sincerely.  
"It's fine, Detective. You have questions and it's absolutely normal. I'm surprised about how calm and collected you look right now", he admitted.   
_Looking_ was the keyword. I looked calm on the outside. On the inside, on the other hand, I felt like a tornado had destroyed every single belief I had until that moment. I was certain about so many things, and then I wasn't anymore. Heaven and Hell, the possibility of the divine, I never thought those things were real. Apparently, I was wrong.

"So, what do you mean with _devilish features_?" I asked.   
Lucifer looked at me, his expression uncertain. I could tell by his posture he was on edge and frankly so was I.   
"You see, I can make my face... transform, in a way. It isn't pretty really, not like the wings. That's why I chose to show them to you instead of my face", he explained.   
For some reason I doubted anything in him could be any less than gorgeous, yet I was sure he honestly thought this other side of him was hideous. Still, I need to know the full truth, I wanted every answer I could get.  
"Show me", I told him, trying to hide the slight tremble in my voice.  
"Detective, I don't think that's a good idea, not tonight at least. You've already been through so much..." Lucifer hesitated.  
"I need to know. I want to trust you, I really do, but you have to tell me the entire truth. Please", I insisted. "I can handle it".  
That was a blatant lie. I did not know if I could handle it at all. Everything felt so incredibly overwhelming already. There was no going back though, I was in too deep.  
Lucifer sighed loudly. "Bloody hell", he muttered under his breath. "Just please, don't scream. Your child is in the other room, remember?"  
He was right, and although Trixie slept pretty heavily I didn't want to wake her up or scare her. I nodded, encouraging him to do whatever he had to.

Before my eyes, while he looked at me intensely, his face morphed. Lucifer's flawless, lightly tanned complexion was replaced by a thick, leathery epidermis. It was dark red but looked almost black in some spots. His eyes were red too and seemed to glow in the dim light of my room. My mouth hung open, unsure of what to say.  
He was right, that wasn't pretty at all. Far from it. Still, I didn't feel scared. Confused, that's what I was. Shocked even, but definitely not scared. Under that demonic skin, I could still distinguish his features, I still saw the same Lucifer that had cooked dinner just a few hours prior and hugged my daughter goodnight. The same man I had gone on dates with, I had slept in the same bed with and made love to on multiple occasions. He might have been different on the outside but I didn't think he was different on the inside. That was what mattered the most.  
"Yeah, I wouldn't use _pretty_ to describe it", I said, trying to ease the tension.   
Lucifer's face went back to the one I knew and smiled a little.  
"Are you seriously making fun of my Devil face?" He asked with a hint of amusement in his tone.  
"No, I was just being honest".  
I bit my lower lip. I didn't exactly know that to think or say. My thoughts were a jumbled mess, scattered all over the place. It still felt surreal, like I was experiencing a dream.

I realized through my confusion that he had always been honest with me, right from day one. Lucifer had always said he was the Devil. I was the one who didn't believe him, I was constantly making excuses and finding reasons why he could have been lying but apparently, I was just delusional. I convinced myself of something, ignoring all the signs because I didn't like the reality standing right in from of me. He never lied.  
"I'm sorry", I said after a while, shifting closer to him, looking at his big brown eyes.  
"What are you sorry for, Detective?" He asked, visibly confused.   
"I'm sorry for not believing you. You told me the truth about who you are from the start and I chose to ignore it. I'm also sorry because I forced you to show me something you were probably not ready to share with me. I should have trusted you".  
Lucifer leaned forward, cupping my cheeks with both his hands. His touch was warm and I gladly welcomed the sensation.   
"Chloe, you don't have to say you're sorry. You did what you deemed necessary and I was more than glad to oblige. I was only afraid of scaring you off and losing you".   
His eyes burned with the intensity of his emotions. I could tell he was being absolutely honest.   
"I won't lie to you, this is still very confusing and difficult to accept for me, I'll need some adjustment time. Still, I want you to know that nothing you can show me about yourself will keep me away from you. I know who you are, here", I said, touching his bare chest with my fingertips, where his heart was. "And that is all that matters to me".

His expression became softer while he relaxed a bit. Carefully, he leaned closer until our mouths touched. The kiss was gentle, sweet and full of unspoken words only we understood. I could tell all of that had been very difficult for him, yet he was trying his best to make me feel comfortable. Our lips locked just a few moments, then he retrieved slowly, his hands still cupping my face.  
"So... You're an angel", I said, smiling while looking up through my lashes.  
Lucifer couldn't contain his laughter. "Is that seriously what you're deciding to focus on, after all, you've seen?" He asked, almost in disbelief.   
I nodded, shrugging a little.  
"You're incredible, Detective", he chuckled.   
"Would you mind if I asked you to show me your wings again?" I tentatively said. I had to admit I was very curious about that particular feature.  
Lucifer seemed a bit taken aback but his smile didn't waver.   
Standing up again, he moved his shoulders just slightly, causing the big white wings to appear again. I stood up too, mesmerized by the vision he was, half-naked in his angelic glory. Maybe I would never get used to them, but I did see how incredibly magnificent he was.   
"Wow", was all I was able to muster, circling him so that I could have the full view of his back.

I reached with my hand out, carefully touching one of his feathers. They were indeed as soft and silky as they looked. He let me explore his wings, running my hands through them in complete awe.  
A soft groan escaped Lucifer's lips, signaling he was actually enjoying my hands and what they were doing. If I was being completely honest with myself, I found it kind of hot. I wondered briefly about how it would feel to have sex with him in that state.  
"I thought you said you didn't have your wings anymore".  
"I cut them off when I decided to remain here on earth, five years ago. I thought they represented something I wasn't anymore. A few days ago, I woke up and they had grown back. I don't know how, but it probably has something to do with my father and his taste for control. So I cut them off again, but they come back every single time", he explained.   
"That sounds... painful", I murmured.   
"You have no idea. That's why I stopped trying to get rid of them, for now at least". He sighed loudly, while my fingers were still tangled inside his feathers. "I do like when you touch them though", he admitted.  
"I'm glad you do".

I was also glad he had stopped harming himself. How much did he hate his father if the thought of self-mutilation was more bearable than having something on his body that belonged to God? I had realized during the time I had spent with Lucifer that his relationship with his father was complicated, I just never thought the problem would be of biblical proportions. _Literally_. Being rejected by your own parents was something I wouldn't have wished upon my worst enemy and I could see the damage it had done on him. He was broken on so many levels. No wonder he was in therapy.

I walked so that I could face him. Wapping my arms around his neck, I left a quick peck on his soft lips.  
"You may not like them, but I think they're quite fitting on you. I like them a lot", I admitted, timidly.   
"At least one of us does", he responded, placing both of his hands on my hips. "Truth be told, they aren't that bad, but I hate not being in control. My father keeps trying to manipulate me, eons after my fall he still thinks he can do whatever he wants with me like I'm some pawn in his stupid game".  
I understood what he meant. Lucifer simply wanted to make his own choices, no matter the consequences. He thought anyone had the right to make their own decisions and be held accountable for them. It made sense why in a way, he felt the need to punish evil. With choices came consequences, not all of them good. When people felt like they didn't have a choice, they would start blaming their wrongdoings on someone else, like they always did with him. _The Devil made me do it._ I had a deeper understanding of him now.  
"We'll find a way to fix this", I promised, looking at him directly in his eyes. "If you don't mind my help, that is. Everything is so new to me but I really want to help if I can".  
I could sense him relaxing in my embrace, pulling me closer to him.  
"I'd like nothing more than to have you by my side while dealing with this", he smiled warmly.

Our lips met halfway, both lost in the feelings we had for each other. Kissing him was natural, something that came with a disarming sense of familiarity like we were always supposed to do it.  
In a way, I knew, deep down inside of me, that we were meant for each other. Maybe I was simply supposed to meet him, no matter what. Falling for him was the only possible option. The more I thought about it, the more I realized I couldn't imagine a life where Lucifer wasn't with me. Every scenario had him as a constant. Him being the Devil changed absolutely nothing, or at the very least not my overwhelming feelings for him.  
Seeing him, really seeing him for the first time, had made me realize something crucial. _I was in love with Lucifer Morningstar._ I wasn't falling for him, no, I was long gone and there was absolutely no turning back. I was finally able to see it.  
A shiver ran down my spine at the sudden realization. It felt exhilarating and calming at the same time. That thought came with some fear but with a lot of happiness too.

We kept kissing slowly at first, exploring each other's mouths and lightly caressing our bodies. The desire between us never ceased to burn. Tentatively, he bit my bottom lip, making me moan in appreciation. Lucifer's big hands moved to my butt, grabbing it firmly in both his palms, knitting it. That movent caused me to shift forward, sending me flush against his muscular chest. I could feel the bulge in his pants pressed against my womb. I would have lied if I said I didn't like the way he reacted to our proximity.  
He moved one of his hands to my hair, locking his fingers inside the loose strands, tilting my head slightly so that he could have me exactly where he wanted. Was it possible to have been shocked out of my mind not even ten minutes prior, and then be all over him like nothing had happened? I had to guess it was possible and I didn't mind it at all.  
Slowly bringing my hands further south down Lucifer's body I reached his belt, unbuckling it and opening his dress pants up. I cupped his hard erection with the palm of my hand and he moaned against my mouth, his breath becoming more labored by the second.

I was the one breaking the kiss, trying to come up for air. The burning desire in his eyes almost knocked the wind out of me completely. I was sure I would never witness a more erotic vision than Lucifer in his angelic glory, looking at me like he wanted nothing more than eat me out. With one of my hands, I pushed on his chest, making him walk backward to my bed. Giving a light push, I made him sit on it and straddled his lap. One of his wings almost knocked a lamp over, making us both chuckle.   
"Shh", I murdered, leaning down to kiss him.   
Trixie's room was really close and I didn't want to wake her up, still, I couldn't resist the urge to feel him inside me. Did that make me a bad mother? I hoped not.

Our tongues found each other and began dancing together, exploring every inch of one another. Lucifer gripped my waist with such force I was almost sure I was going to get bruises from it. I didn't mind though, his roughness was even more of a turn-on for me. I started grinding on him, the friction of his hard member against my sensitive spot sending waves of pleasure through my entire being. We still had some clothes on, so I stood up to take care of that matter. My action was met by a light groan from Lucifer, who wasn't particularly happy about the distance I put between us.  
I unzipped my black pants, letting them slide down my legs in deliberate sluggishness. I felt his eyes follow my every movement, eager to absorb whatever possible. I kicked my shoes off unceremoniously and my pants followed them on the floor. Lucifer sat on the mattress, his legs spread wide, the outline of his rigid erection visible through his unzipped dress pants. His wings were still in full display.  
Reaching for the clasp on the front of my bra I undid it, letting the piece of underwear fall to my feet. Lucifer licked his top lip, letting out a muffled curse. His hand grabbed his stiff penis, unable to control the want I knew he had for me. I felt it too, so intense I could barely think straight.   
"Let me help you", I said, almost in a whisper.

Falling to my knees, I took the fabric of his pants in my hands and pulled them down, finally freeing his big and erect dick. Our gazes locked, while I placed my hand on him and began stroking slowly up and down, rhythmically. He moaned, his eyes almost rolling to the back of his head. That was an angelic vision if I'd ever seen one. Wetting my lips with my tongue, I tentatively put them around the tip of his penis, sucking on it. One of Lucifer's hands found my hair and grabbed a fistful of it, but not forcing me to do anything. Still, that aroused me to no end. I was already so wet, my panties completely soaked. I couldn't wait to have him inside me, but I wanted to take my time pleasing him. It made me feel powerful in a way, having him completely ravished.  
I began moving my head, sucking and licking while my hands followed the movements. He was so big I genuinely couldn't fit it in my mouth even if I tried. I let it hit the back of my throat and every movent was met by some sound of appreciation, his hips beginning to rock in unison with me.   
"Oh Chloe, that mouth of yours feels so good", he said through gritted teeth.   
His hand gripped my hair tighter, guiding me up and down, making me take him deeper and deeper with each thrust.

I almost let out a scream when he forcefully pulled me off the ground and spun me around. Lucifer lay down, placing my open legs directly on his face. I was still with my lips close to his cock, so I realized he had put us in a perfect sixty-nine position. The sound of fabric tearing told me my panties were now completely gone.  
"You'll have to buy me a new pair", I joked.  
"With pleasure, Detective", he responded with a mischievous note in his voice.  
In a second, Lucifer began licking and sucking my wet sex, rendering me completely unable to breathe. My hips followed his movements and I started working on his hard cock again, the intense pleasure making it almost impossible to find a coherent rhythm. His tongue touched every right spot, sending shockwaves cursing through me. I tried to keep quiet, most of the sounds I made muffled by his large erection, but it was almost impossible not to make a sound when the pleasure was so overwhelming.  
One of my hands went further down, gently cupping his balls, massaging them while my tongue took care of his length. He thrust harder, unable to contain himself. We were both so close, I could feel it. His skilled tongue lapped at my clit, circling it and giving fast strokes, while two of his fingers pushed inside me, curling slightly and hitting that sweet spot. I almost lost it and tried so hard not to scream his name, then a few seconds later I came hard, the orgasm hitting me in full force. Lucifer kept going until every spasm died down and my body finally stilled.

In one swift motion, he lifted me up and placed me right on his crotch, reverse cowgirl style. I couldn't wait anymore to finally feel him deep inside me and I knew Lucifer felt that way too. I guided his big erection to my entrance with one hand, lowering myself slowly to take him in entirely. He let out a breath that sounded like a sigh of relief, then began moving, trusting long and hard in me.   
I covered my mouth with one hand, trying to muffle the sounds I simply couldn't seem to be able to stop from coming out. He moaned and groaned softly, him too trying to contain himself without success. He sat up, his buff chest now pressed against my back. We were both sweating, our movements frantic, while we chased that incredible pleasure. Lucifer's still open wings closed down beside me and I could feel him everywhere, that sight glorious and erotic at the same time.   
I realized I might have actually had a thing for his angelic wings. Who would have thought that?  
One of his hands reached around me and his fingers pressed onto my clit, drawing circles over and over. I wanted to scream so bad, every sensation barely controllable, but the only thing I let myself do was chant his name like a whispered prayer.

After a few more powerful thrusts, he came inside of me, his warm seed spreading in my sex. That sent me over the edge and I followed him a moment later, biting my lip so hard I thought I was going to draw blood. We stayed like that for a while, breathing heavily, his arms and wings tightly wrapped around me. Lucifer kissed me all over, leaving wet trails on my neck and shoulders, goosebumps spreading on my skin.

Sometime later, I sensed him move his shoulders a little and his white wings disappeared from my vision, telling me he had withdrawn them. Lucifer fell onto my bed, rolling over one side and talking me with him. We simply laid there for a while, our breaths calming down the only sounds filling the room.   
So many things had happened in the span of a few hours, I almost felt dizzy while trying to make sense of it all. Turning to face him, I placed a hand on his face, the light stubble scratching my palm.  
"Promise me you won't keep any more secrets. I want to trust you", I murmured, our gazes meeting.   
He nodded, smiling softly. "I'll tell you everything, I'm an open book when it comes to you, Chloe".  
"Good", I just responded. "So... I guess my boyfriend is an angel", I added, half-jokingly.  
"Boyfriend?" Lucifer asked, his smile turning into a playful grin.  
I shrugged. "Well, we've been dating for the past six weeks, we're exclusive, I guess putting a label on it isn't necessary but it doesn't really change the fact you pretty much already are my boyfriend", I stated.

Some part of me had been afraid of saying he was my boyfriend out loud for some stupid reason, but when I finally did it, it felt liberating. Lucifer was my boyfriend. He'd always been way more than my partner at work or just my friend. He was something more, something else entirely. He had been even when I was trying to convince myself otherwise. Deep down I knew we were meant to find each other, to have this unbreakable connection.  
"I think I would love to be your boyfriend", Lucifer said, kissing the tip of my nose.  
I chuckled, my chest filling with contentment and my heart beating so fast I thought it was going to burst any second. He truly made me the happiest I had ever been.   
"But please stop saying I'm an angel, Detective. I told you, I am the Devil", he added.  
I rolled my eyes. "I know, but you are both things, Lucifer, and now I see it more than ever! Your wings and your Devil face are both sides of the same coin, of you. There's the caring, sweet, thoughtful angel and the strong, passionate, rough devil inside you. And I love both of them", I said softly, rubbing his cheek with my palm.   
Lucifer closed his eyes briefly, the trace of a smile on his face.   
"You love me?"  
I only then realized what I had just said. Without even thinking about it I had told him my feelings. I bit my lip, feeling my face heat up.   
"I do, Lucifer. I love you. Even more, now that I've truly seen every aspect of you", I admitted, shily. "I don't want to scare you off, so please know you don't have to reciprocate if you don't have the same feelings for me".

He shook his head. "Chloe, you've literally seen the worst of me today and you still said you love me. Do you have any idea how incredible that feels? How could I not love such an incredible, strong woman?" He asked, rhetorically. "I love you, too".  
I felt my eyes begin to water, a series of emotions hitting me at the same time. I wrapped my arms around his neck and Lucifer pulled me closer to him, our mouths connecting in a deep, passionate kiss. Everything was still new, so sudden and unexpected, but I was optimistic. Our relationship was probably not going to be easy but I knew we would make it work.  
Like that, curled up against his chest, I felt invincible. Closing my eyes, I relaxed and fell asleep peacefully, knowing that I didn't have anything to fear.

After all, I had the Devil on my side, _and he loved me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all for now folks! Please let me know what you think about it! See you next time!

**Author's Note:**

> This is part one of a two chapter story! Please leave a comment, I'd really appreciate it! Also, note that my native language isn't English so if there was any major grammatical error, please let me know. See you soon for the final part!


End file.
